Roses
by jemilyislife666
Summary: Cadley High School fic. Thirteen is in love with Allison. How will she let the blonde know?


'Allison.'

The blonde mumbles something incoherent against her pillow.

'I understood everything you said.'

Cameron opens her eyes to roll them.

'What?' She lifts her head slightly from the pillow so Thirteen can understand her before closing her eyes and snuggling against the pillow again.

'Let me see – I'm at your house at seven thirty in the morning on a Tuesday, uhmm… What could it possibly be?'

Cameron rolls onto her side, facing the door and sees Thirteen leaning against it with an amused smirk on her face.

'Are you ever going to stop being sarcastic?'

'Are you ever going to get out of bed without me having to drag my hot ass over for you to do so?'

Cameron sits up and stretches. Thirteen looks at the exposed skin of the blonde's stomach before looking back at blue eyes.

'When school starts being after noon, you won't have to wake me up anymore.'

The blonde get's out of bed and walks to the bathroom, not even realizing she went to bed last night with only a white tank top and panties.

'Damn.' Thirteen mumbles when Cameron closes the door. She plops down in the bed and pulls out her phone to play some Angry Birds while the other girl gets ready, trying to distract herself of her nervous mind.

After twenty minutes and a lot of 'Hurry up already, woman.' from Thirteen, the two girls make their way out of the blonde's house, bag packs in town, and walked to school.

As they get closer to the school, Thirteen starts getting more nervous by the second, biting the corner of her lower lip, a clear signal to the blonde. She reaches for the brunette's hand and the gesture brings grey eyes to meet her own.

'You okay, Rem?'

Thirteen smiles at the nickname only the blonde calls her.

'Just promise me either you like it or not, we're still going to talk to each other.'

The blonde frowns and looks puzzled at Thirteen.

'Like what?'

The grey eyed girl stuffs her hands deep in her pockets and bites the corner of her lip again, looking down and kicking a small rock that was in front of her.

'Just promise, Al.' She mumbles.

'I promise, Remy. I'll still talk to you, idiot, now tell me.' Cameron says impatiently.

'Patience.' Thirteen says with a small smile.

'I don't have that thing and you know it.'

Thirteen rolls her eyes and chuckles.

'That I do.'

'Are you gonna tell me? Or do I have to guess?' Cameron crosses her arms and pouts.

They get in front of the school and Thirteen rushes in front of the blonde before she can walk in.

'Remember your promise, okay?' She says with her hands between them.

'Remy, you're being dramatic. It can't be that bad.'

'You tell me.' Thirteen mumbles under her breath.

'What?'

The brunette shakes her head. 'Never mind.' She steps aside and opens the door for the other girl.

'Thanks.' Cameron mumbles and they walk inside the crowded hallway.

As Cameron makes her way to her locker with Thirteen in town, the brunette is the whole time biting the corner of her lip.

'Rem, this is getting ridiculous-'

The blonde's sentence is cut short by Chase showing up out of the blue in front of her with a red rose in his right hand. He hands it to her and walks away without a word.

'What the…' Cameron says with confusion. The girls keep walking to the locker when Cuddy also shows up and hands Cameron a pink rose. Like Chase, she disappears in the crowd. 'What's going on, Remy?' The brunette shrugs and nods her head in the direction of Cameron's locker, still biting her lip and her hands in her pockets in a truly Thirteen fashion.

Cameron can see Thirteen in the corner of her eye looking around, as if looking for someone. Suddenly, she sees Foreman run to them with a yellow rose in hand, slightly panting.

'Sorry I'm late.' He says, his eyes not meeting either girl. He gives the blonde the yellow rose and runs away again.

'Is someone else gonna show up out of the blue with a rose?'

Thirteen shrugs again and Cameron rolls her eyes.

They starts walking to the locker again and the blonde looks around, waiting to see if someone else is going to show up before she opens her locker. There are small little paper roses in her locker and a paper attached to the inside of the door. Cameron grabs the paper and quickly recognizes Thirteen's handwriting.

_A red rose is the symbol of respect, for the respect I have of you. You can pull through anything you come across and I find that amazing in you, Al. The pink rose stands for admiration and appreciation. I appreciate every moment I spend with you more than anything else. I admire your strength and personality. The yellow one is for the joy being with you brings to me - every time, no exception. In your locker there are 24 paper roses because I think about you 24 hours a day. I thought carrying paper roses would be easier then carrying 24 actual roses for you. Turn around, Allison._

_X Rem_

Cameron does as the brunette wrote down and she finds Thirteen holding a purple rose with both hands in front of her and a shy smile tugging her lips.

'The purple one means love at first sight and one rose means love at first sight too so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you hard enough for it to feel like I fell in love with you twice.' She drawls out a shaky breath. 'I'm in love with you, Allison.'

The smile on Cameron's face couldn't be brighter even if she tried. Still holding the paper on her right hand, she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck and kisses her. Quickly taking the rose out of the way, Thirteen wraps her own arms around the blonde's waist and kisses her back.

When air becomes an issue, they break apart, leaning their foreheads together and not giving two shits about the students looking at them.

'I'm in love with you too, Rem.'

**A/N: Disclaimer: House and the characters aren't mine.**

**Please review :D**


End file.
